Yranja
Yranja is a G0 star system under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History The speed of colonization in the EIT began to slow once all systems adjacent to the core worlds were inhabited. Advanced development of industry and infrastructure in the core systems combined with basic development in their adjacent systems left fewer resources and colonists free to inhabit new systems. The initial colonization of Yranja was protracted and meager. Five years after the first settlement was started in the system, the entire population of Yranja, including all space stations and outposts, was a mere 2.5 million, mostly on Geofon. Administrators and government officials knew this would not be the case forever. Bumunddal's Omni artifacts would no doubt attract the attention of many researchers just as those in the Beeaulen system did, and Geofon was easily just as attractive of a colonial venture as Gorodniye III, a world whose population has never ceased to inflate from immigration and a high birth rate. As such, the framework for a meticulously-calculated set of guidelines, regulations, and development layouts was put in place while the system remained barely-populated and relatively simple to manage. As a second wave of colonial fervor drove money and settlers past the core worlds and their adjacencies, Yranja and its government was more than prepared to grow the system - and Geofon in particular - into a well-oiled machine for prosperity and growth. Since that time, things have remained mostly unchanged. Settlements and industries expand according to the underlying patterns laid out centuries before and the stability and efficiency of Yranja shows no sign of being reduced. Planets and features Bumunddal Mineral-devoid dust rock with significant quantities of Omni artifacts located in subterranean cities. Excavation is slow and tedious as a result of restrictive safety procedures implemented to prevent damage to any artifacts by the planet's temperature extremes. Artifacts from Bumunddal are taken to Geofon to be studied due to aforementioned hazards to their safety. Geofon Temperate super-Earth with abundant resource deposits of all kinds and widely-varying terrain. Geofon has historically attracted large numbers of colonists for its ever-growing economy and diversity of plentiful, easily exploited resources. Much like Gorodniye III in the Gorodniye system, Geofon's population and wealth has made Yranja a center of Imperial commerce and industry. The planet is considered by many to be the most attractive habitable world to live on in the EIT, competing even with the capital, as evidenced by its population of 23 billion. This is attributed mainly to the efficient, modern, and organized cities and well-managed exploitation of resources. When the first settlements on the planet were established, the government decided to experiment with Geofon by mandating that all developments must be in accordance with mathematically-calculated rules of urban design and efficiency. Such rules formed the foundation for the colony's extraordinary success, and the underlying patterns and rules of its development are as visible in the layouts of Geofon's cities in modern times as they were in the first years of settlement. Knittlingen Frigid but habitable world that lies at the outer edge of Yranja's habitable zone. Knittlingen hosts a thriving planetary ecosystem perfectly adapted to life in the global snowy wastes. Life is present all across the planet, save for the extreme areas of cold at the poles. Lack of useful mineral deposits discouraged any interest in the planet until 2134, when a group of hunters began selling the fur and pelts of indigenous animals. By 2135, Knittlingen furs were in high demand, and settlements began popping up almost overnight. Several species were on the verge of extinction when in 2141 the government banned any and all hunting until further notice. There was relatively little effect on reduction in animal populations, so the Imperial Police Force initially deployed 15,000 officers to enforce the ban. Many hunters began to violently resist from remote camps, and since then the IPF and these hunters have been fighting the Knittlingen Habitat War. Only 300,000 colonists remain on the planet, supported by a developing lumber industry and economic aid. Stadthagen Small purple gas giant skimmed for methane. A thin but wide ring system is present that formed from the collision of two ancient iron-rich moons, which is mined for raw material for local shipyards. Crimmitschau Blue gas giant set aside for Imperial Navy weapons testing. Seven former moons have been destroyed as a result of testing, creating a thick artificial ring system. Larger objects in this ring system are used for the testing of anti-fighter weaponry. Auhadisalazy Belt Mineral-rich asteroid belt between Knittlingen and Geofon heavily mined until an industrial accident destroyed the mining station in the field and killed hundreds of employees. Mining operations have never been re-established. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Koprivshtitsa Station IPF system headquarters and patrol base. Expanded to support operations against militant hunters on Knittlingen, and is now the only legal entry or exit point from the planet. Orbits Knittlingen. Knyaginino Station ISF headquarters for operations in Yranja and neighboring systems. Officers from the station are deployed to assist IPF operations on Knittlingen. Orbits Geofon. Altentreptow Station Dorchev Orbital Construction manufacturing and assembly facility for small space stations and station modules. Services Yranja as well as all adjacent systems. Orbits Geofon. Naval Station Kiskunfelegyhaza Imperial Navy system headquarters for the local garrison squadron and reserve elements of the forward fleets. Built from a modified former Planet Tech base that was never used, repair facilities were never present nor at any point installed, so warships are simply directed to Harzgerode Shipyard when they require refit or major repairs. Orbits Knittlingen. Harzgerode Shipyard Shipyard and design firm that builds and sells a variety of generic civilian craft and heavy transports. Takes on occasional snubcraft contracts from the Imperial Navy and performs maintenance on warships from Naval Station Kiskunfelegyhaza. Orbits Geofon. Zavolzhye Shipyard Large vessel shipyard focusing on the construction of warships, heavy transports, research vessels, and mining ships. Orbits Crimmitschau. ENS Grafenau Zamasova-class battleship tasked with protecting Omni artifact research at Zalaegerszeg Research Station. IPFS Donnenhall ''Srada-''class IPF cruiser tasked with supporting police operations on Knittlingen. Zierenburg Station Empire Robotics headquarters and primary production center for specialized robotic equipment and AI technology. Some large industrial robots are also assembled at this station after parts are manufactured at other planetary or orbital facilities. Orbits Geofon. Emmsduchlen Station Central-Northern Freight Company shipping center. Mostly ships industrial parts, robotics, and some mineral ore. Orbits Stadthagen. Meueithachs Station Igor Serp Heavy Industries factory station and headquarters whose modules are leased out to various companies to manufacture their products directly. Orbits Geofon. Frotzlar Resort Space colony and luxury resort that offers regular services as well as IPF-managed wildlife tours on Knittlingen. 40,000 people live on the station permanently, which is owned by Empire Malisk Vacation Company. Orbits Stadthagen. Zlataritsa Station Office station occupied by a number of banks and corporations for cheap, accessible office space. 15,000 permanent residents live in its residential zones. Orbits Geofon. Hielmangen Mining Station Scaldigseg Mineral Company methane skimming facility. Orbits Stadthagen. Thulac Mining Station Radboud Special Minerals mining facility for Stadthagen's mineral-rich ring system. Orbits Stadthagen. Bekescelegas Mining Station Gwerder Minerals base of operations for mining and refining on Geofon to save space on the surface. Orbits Geofon. Zalaegerszeg Research Station Omni artifact research facility for ruins and technology excavated from Bumunddal. Orbits Geofon. Ghumat Warehouse Major Galactic Shipping warehouse and shipping center for Yranja and the core worlds, as well as the company's headquarters. Orbits Yranja freely. Iloiaei Industrial Station Prolsevich Industries factory station specializing in heavy machinery, ship parts, and high-tech consumer appliances. Orbits Yranja freely. Hajduboszormeny Prison Station IPF medium-security prison facility with capacity for up to 500,000 criminals. Partially built into one of Crimmitschau's smaller satellites. Orbits Crimmitschau. Patarlagele Prison Station ISF maximum-security prison for terrorists, high-ranking pirates, and members of the Pilots of the Golden Revolution. Has capacity for up to 8,500 prisoners. There has never been a successful escape from the station, and no prisoner has ever been released save for cases of convictions being overturned. Orbits Yranja freely. Mimmi Base Varsa base hidden in the Auhadisalazy Belt whose raiders are primarily focused with disrupting Chormna Raiders operations in the system. When this is not possible, pilots launch attacks on foreigners or foreign-bound shipments. Orbits Yranja freely. Yactslaeck Base Chormna Raiders base hidden in the Auhadisalazy Belt established to disrupt the shipment of furs and pelts for the wealthy, but is now focused on attacking any and all transport shipments that can be intercepted in the system. Orbits Yranja freely. Connections * Aphbrae * Kartijn * Becker * Naumov Category:Star systems Category:Single star systems Category:Class G stars Category:Star systems with five planets Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee